


Long Division

by Skylark



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Character Study, F/F, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Madoka/Homura, One Sentence Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: One-sentence ficlets originally published to tumblr.





	

**Kyoko/Mami**

Her lips pulled into a bitter twist, “I told you, you were always too kind”—Kyoko gets up, not bothering to brush the dirt from her skirt, and heads to Mitakihara to protect what Mami has left behind.

\--

**Sayaka/Homura**

Sayaka continues to issue threats, and Homura stares at her in complete confusion until she throws her hands up, frustrated; “I’m trying to give you the Best Friend talk, all right?!” Sayaka shouts, and finally, _finally,_ Homura’s eyes light up with understanding.

\--

 **Mami/Madoka** (AU)

“Professor Tomoe, I have a question!” is the phrase Mami hears the most that semester; Madoka comes to all of her office hours, all her exam reviews, stays late after every class, but it’s only nine weeks into the semester that they admit that it might be something more than intellectual curiosity that binds the two of them together.


End file.
